pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Ninja (Cartoon Continuity)
For the character's mainstream counterpart, see Ninjaka. - Video= }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Night Ninja |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Allies |Row 3 info = Ninjalinos Luna Girl and her moths Catboy (sometimes) Owlette (sometimes) Gekko (sometimes) PJ Robot (sometimes) Armadylan (briefly) Roméo (Cartoon Continuity) and Robot (sometimes) Wolfy Kids (sometimes) An Yu (formerly) Teeny Weeny (formerly) |Row 4 title = Enemies |Row 4 info = Catboy Owlette Gekko PJ Robot Armadylan Luna Girl and her moths (sometimes) Romeo and Robot The Wolfy Kids Cameron Dragon An Yu Ninja Moths Werejalinos |Row 5 title = Likes |Row 5 info = Ninjalinos Being the best Pirates Ballet Using Sticky Splats Tricking Armadylan Art Mystery Mountain Cheating Winning Singing Candy Halloween |Row 6 title = Dislikes |Row 6 info = The PJ Masks Ninjalinos in danger Losing Sharing Mystery Mountain with the PJ Masks (formerly) |Row 7 title = Episode debut |Row 7 info = "Gekko and the Super Ninjalinos" |Row 8 title = Voice actor |Row 8 info = Trek Buccino (Season 1) Devan Cohen (Season 2-Season 3) TBA (Season 3-present) Pierre Botson}} Night Ninja is the tertiary villain and occasional anti-hero in the television series PJ Masks. He is the leader and the authority figure of the Ninjalinos, and Ninjaka's vigilante counterpart from another universe set in a vigilante setting. A Splat-Sticking, back-flipping Ninja wants to show everyone that he’s the best at everything! Even his team of Ninjalinos must make sure they step in line and let him lead the way on a mission to take the greatest assets of the city - like the PJ Masks HQ! Night Ninja's main motive is to unlock the secrets of the pagoda so he can defeat An Yu and the PJ Masks and become the most powerful ninja ever. Along with the Ninjalinos by his side, he uses colorful and gooey objects known as "sticky splats" to hinder The PJ Masks' moving abilities. He is very agile and can perform spins, back flips and high jumps at ease. On occasion, he will use a move called the "mega triple punch", which was demonstrated in "Gekko and the Rock of All Power". As revealed in "PJ Power Up", he and his Ninjalinos have a power called “ninja fingers” which gives them the power to move any object of any size with only their fingers. Night Ninja rarely gets involved in a battle as he summons his henchmen, the Ninjalinos, to do his dirty work for him. He is the leader of the Ninjalinos whom he treats like soldiers. However, the episode "Owlette and the Owletteenies" reveals that even he has a softer side for his Ninjazouaves. Owlette even mentions it, which embarrasses him. He is incredibly arrogant and haughty. Another time Night Ninja showed that he has a softer side for the Ninjalinos was in "Wolfy Mountain", when one of his Ninjalinos named Marvin was hurt. After PJ Masks (team) helped him rescue Marvin, he agreed to share the Mystery Mountain and not keep it to himself. He even bowed and thanked The PJ Masks for their help, which shows that he can be respectful and sometimes even kind. Night Ninja has also been shown to be very intelligent and cunning, as seen in the episode Clash on Mystery Mountain, Night Ninja tricked Armadylan into getting An Yu's staff so he could take it from him and use it to send An Yu back into the gong forever. He also stole a scroll that could make him invincible from the museum so he could get rid of the PJ Masks and Armadylan too. His plan would have most likely succeeded if Teeny Weeny didn't betray him and teleport him off the mountain. Night Ninja is identical to his mainstream counterpart, except that he has longer eyebrows and has teal accents at the side of his legs. Category:PJ Masks Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters voiced by Devan Cohen Category:Characters voiced by Trek Buccino Category:Males Category:Alternate doppelgängers Category:PJ Masks' world Category:Leaders Category:Neutral Characters